The Reason
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: Pillar Pair. I told you to forget about me...FINAL PART NOW UP! Oh yeah...please tell me if I should do a sequel to the WHOLE thing when Ryoma comes back from America!
1. The Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

A/N I'm not really sure this is a very good fic at all. I fail...

**

* * *

**

**The Reason**

By squishy the jellyfish

Tezuka always knew that fitting in with his family would be hard work once he told them that he was dating Echizen Ryoma, the _boy_. Perhaps his parents would approve of it, eventually, but Tezuka couldn't be sure that his grandfather would. The captain deeply idolized his grandfather, and had even developed a few of his traits such as his seriousness and mature behaviour. Even so, his grandfather was a fairly strict man and preferred more of a _traditional _way of approaching things, especially when it came to sexual relationships. Alas for the stoic male, for he had made his choice and wasn't about to go back on it. At all. Maybe he was doing the wrong thing telling his family…Tezuka repressed the urge to bang his head against a wall. He couldn't go on like this; he needed desperate release, release from the prying eyes of society and release from his grandfather's constant questions about where he was going and with whom.

"_Promise?" The shorter male inquired, all the while beaming up at the other._

_Tezuka took hold of one of Ryoma's small hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "I promise, I'll tell them…"_

_The tennis prodigy smirked. "You better," Pulling his hand away from Tezuka's; he punched the man on the shoulder assertively, yet affectionately._

"_Ow, brat," Tezuka said as he yanked Ryoma into a chaste kiss._

Tezuka brushed his fingers against his lips as he sprawled out on his bed. Dinner had long passed finished by now and Tezuka _still_ hadn't said anything about his sexual orientation. He stared up at the ceiling and noted things about its appearance, such as: it was white, it was clean, and, was that a mark?

Tezuka shook his head disbelievingly. He was _not _a child anymore, so stalling was definitely not an option, but as much as he tried, the captain's thoughts kept wandering away from the real issue and instead tempted him to think about random garbage. The vibrations from his mobile jolted him back into reality. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Tezuka sat up, took the phone from his bedside table, flipped it open and raised it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Buchou, it's me."_

Tezuka at once knew who it was. It was Ryoma, how did he know? Because nobody but he could pronounce his title quite like Ryoma did. "Ryoma, you don't have to call me that when we're out of practice."

"…_Fine, Mitsu, whatever."_

Tezuka's brow quirked.

"_So…have you told your parents that we're together?"_

Tezuka's pulse quickened. Excuses were out of the question and lying? Well, Tezuka was never good at that. "No, I haven't."

"_Why not?"_

"I'll tell them, just be patient, okay?"

"_Fine…" _Ryoma's tone sounded somewhat hurt.

"…Ryoma, I promised I would, so I will. I'm just waiting for the correct time," Tezuka said.

Ryoma sighed. _"Yeah, yeah I know…I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, at the burger place?" Tezuka asked.

"_Ah. I have to go, bye Mitsu," _and with that, Ryoma hung up.

Tezuka sighed as he flipped his mobile shut and set it back down on the table. All of this would work out somehow, he was sure of it…the captain took a deep intake of breath and laid back down on his bed. But then…when _would _be the right time to tell his family of his relationship?

"_So…you're really going to Germany?" Ryoma asked sadly._

"_Ah," Tezuka replied flatly. The two were standing in a deserted court after all the other tennis club members had gone home. "Is something bothering you, Echizen?"_

_Ryoma looked slightly fidgety all of a sudden. "It's…it's nothing, really," he concluded as he turned away._

_Tezuka frowned. Putting a gentle hand on the shorter male's shoulder, he repeated the question._

_Suddenly, Ryoma smirked. _

"_What's so funny?" Tezuka furrowed a brow when the boy turned back around._

"_Just…just a funny feeling," Ryoma said awkwardly._

_Tezuka was perplexed. "If this will cloud your judgment during a match-"_

"_No, no, nothing like that. It's just that…I'm going to miss you."_

_Tezuka was unsure of what to reply with. 'I'll miss you too, Echizen'? It made the captain feel a little strange._

_Ryoma frowned. "Won't you miss me?"_

_Tezuka opened his mouth, but nothing came out._

_The prodigy pouted, "Don't you like me?"_

"_A-ah…" Tezuka managed to blurt out._

_Ryoma smirked somewhat sadistically, nearly making Tezuka shudder. "Then kiss me."_

As usual, Tezuka woke early the next morning and had a quick shower before heading downstairs eagerly to have some breakfast. Yes, he was sure of it this time. Tezuka Kunimitsu would tell his parents about his boyfriend now, even if it killed him. He made his way down the hall and found his family in the kitchen come dining room.

"Good morning Kunimitsu," his mother said happily as she went about making breakfast in the kitchen.

Tezuka's father was sitting at the dining table next to his grandfather who was reading the newspaper. "Morning," the two greeted in unison.

"Good morning," Tezuka said politely as he took a seat at the table.

"So, any plans today, Kunimitsu?" His father asked cheerfully as his grandfather merely looked up from the article he was reading.

This was it, the moment he would reveal everything! "I'm going out with-" _say it, say it, say it! _"my friend from school." The miniature version of Tezuka who was perched upon his left shoulder simply shook his head in disgrace.

"Echiza Ryoma?" Tezuka's grandfather asked as he out down the paper.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"I have some errands I need to run today, so would you like a lift to wherever you were headed?" The old man said before sipping at his tea.

"…Would it, would it be any trouble?" Tezuka nearly stumbled on his words.

The eldest Tezuka shook his head, "No, I'd like to meet this boy anyway, you spend a lot of time with him, so I'm curious as to why."

Tezuka bit back a frown in distaste. Sometimes his grandfather could be very cold indeed. He should just be happy with his decision and be a good and supportive family member. Oh, wait, Tezuka hadn't told them yet…so this hardly applied. The captain remained silent all through breakfast, not breathing a word until he excused himself from the table and went outside to play a brief game of tennis with the wall before he left to meet with his boyfriend.

_To be honest, after Ryoma went out on a fishing date with Tezuka, he thought it quite boring, yet serene and warming to the heart. Though he enjoyed watching Tezuka at the arcade-losing horribly-fishing was something they could just relax to. They didn't have to speak, they never had to do anything they didn't desire to, they just…had a good time__ (even if it did bore Ryoma at times). God, Ryoma even took a liking to _hiking_ with Tezuka, but maybe it was just the fact that the older male was there, always beside him during the trips, Ryoma couldn't differentiate between the two now. The shorter male sighed as he held the fishing pole in between his thighs and leant back against Tezuka's firm chest; this was how life should be; nothing to worry over, nothing to miss. There was just: happiness and love. _

At twelve thirty, Tezuka's grandfather told the boy that he was ready to go. The teen said very little as he got in the car, and he also, said very little when they arrived at the burger shop.

"So, where's this friend of yours?" The old man inquired as he parked outside the shop.

"…He should be inside. Thank you for driving me," Tezuka said rather hurryingly as he got out the car.

"Hn…well I'm running late for something, so I'll have to meet him some other time," the eldest Tezuka frowned before waving to the youngest and drove off.

Tezuka felt a pang of relief enter his chest, meeting Ryoma may very well have given his grandfather a heart attack. When he went in the burger shop, he immediately spotted Ryoma; he was sitting in the far corner already eating. The captain strode over to him casually and sat down opposite to the short male. "Hey."

"Hi Mitsu…I suppose you haven't told your family yet?" Ryoma said rather coldly as he put down his hamburger.

"Ryoma…it'll take time, my family are very…traditional and strict."

"Am I not proper?" Ryoma looked hurt.

"You know what I mean…" Tezuka exclaimed tonelessly.

Ryoma frowned, "No, I'm pretty sure I _don't._"

"It's just that…they'll be more than shocked when they find out."

"Why?" Ryoma asked bluntly, his piercing glare becoming increasingly icy.

"Because our relationship is not what they call traditional."

"Traditional? Why are you putting off telling them? Just tell them and I'll know that you care about me!"

Tezuka frowned, "It's not that easy, Ryoma."

A wet substance began welling up at the corners of Ryoma's eyes, "Are you, embarrassed of me?"

"No, I certainly am not," Tezuka said firmly.

"Then when _are _you going to tell them?" A thin line of the substance trickled down Ryoma's cheek.

"I…I don't know, but I will," Tezuka replied unreassuringly.

And with that, Ryoma stood, threw some money onto the table and went to leave.

"Ryoma, where are you going? We need to talk this through," Tezuka said as he went after the boy, gently grabbing his arm. The shorter male turned around just enough to make Tezuka see the hurt look on his face. "Ryoma…" he then let Ryoma slip out of his grip and out of the store. A strange feeling washed over him…one that symbolized dread and loneliness. _Sadness. _

"_Wha?! Ochibi and, and-"_

"_Yep, I know, Ryoma and Tezuka are dating!" Momoshiro exclaimed to his red-headed friend. "And that's why I called a meeting at the burger shop."_

"_You idiot, what if they come here?" Kaidoh said._

"_What's that mamushi? Wanna fight?!" Momo retorted._

"_Oi, oi you guys! Momo, keep talking about Tezuka and ochibi!" Eiji whined._

"_Yeah, how can you be sure?" Oishi asked._

_Momo grinned with pride. "I saw them talking once, Tezuka-buchou even laughed!"_

_Fuji seemed unconvinced, "Talking doesn't mean that they're dating, Momo."_

"_No, wait, afterwards I saw them kiss!" Momo shouted._

"_What?!" All the Seigaku regulars yelled in unison, even Kaidoh._

"…_My data is now _completely_ useless against them…" Inui said solemnly as he put down his green notebook._

"_Ah! They're coming, everybody act nor-Eiji! Come back here!" Oishi shouted to his doubles partner as the red-head bounded off to meet the couple on their way in._

"_Ochibi! You didn't tell us you were dating Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji cried as he glomped the freshman._

"_What?!" Ryoma spat venom as he brushed off the acrobatic player and turned to look at his 'friends'. _

_Tezuka's glasses were glinting dangerously. By god, he would make them _all _run laps until they were well past fifty!_

_Momo had a terrified expression printed all over his face, which basically singled him out to be the culprit._

"_Momoshiro…one-hundred laps when training commences tomorrow!" Tezuka ordered._

_Ryoma on the other hand, was seething beyond belief._

The day Tezuka went to practice was the day after his meeting with Ryoma at the burger shop. When he arrived there was whispering all around, hell, even the regulars were talking quietly amongst themselves. Ignoring the constant chatting, Tezuka tried to find Ryoma, the night after their fight Tezuka had attempted to call him numerous times, but no one picked up. Tezuka felt worrying feeling growing within him, where _was _Ryoma? He didn't see him at school, nor did he see him now in the change rooms.

"Tezuka?" An all too familiar voice came from behind of the captain.

Tezuka turned around to meet Fuji. "What is it?"

Fuji's facial expression looked somewhat, sad. "He's gone, don't look for him any longer Tezuka."

Tezuka remained as cold as a rock. "What do you mean?"

Fuji gritted his teeth. "He's gone Tezuka, Ryoma's gone, he's leaving for America for the U.S Open as we speak."

Tezuka took a while to process what the tensai had just said. His eyes widened in shock when the realization finally hit him. The captain sat down on the bench, eyes wide open with distress.

Fuji handed what appeared to be a letter to Tezuka and turned away.

Tezuka immediately opened up the letter. As he did, a searing pain enveloped his heart.

"_I love you, Ryoma…" Tezuka smiled._

"_I love you too," Ryoma replied before pulling the captain's head down into a kiss._

Oh, god…why did it hurt so much?

"_The horizon's beautiful…" Ryoma exclaimed as he sat huddled close to his boyfriend. "Maybe hiking isn't as bad as I thought."_

Ryoma took his last look at the terminal before retreating through the boarding area into the plane.

_Dear Mitsu_

_As Fuji-senpai may have already told you, I'm leaving for the U.S Open just as you instructed and hoped for me to do. I thank you for all of your help during the time I spent at Seishun Gakuen, you opened my eyes to how the world truly worked and I admire you for your wisdom. _

_To be honest, I'm not really sure telling your folks was a good idea, and yet, I persisted. I guess I wasn't really thinking about your wellbeing…I'm sorry, so sorry that I've inflicted that pain on you, I should never had made you choose between your family and myself. It was never your fault that I decided to leave Japan because it was of my own accord. Please forget about me…_

_Ryoma._

* * *

**How did I go? **

Please tell me!

P.S Should I put up my sequel?

**Mini squishy:** Nope, you suck. The worst story EVER WRITTEN!

**Squishy:** Damn...even my little apparation of me disowns me.

Squishy.


	2. Is You

**A/N **I find it a bit sad that I've finished it, but life goes on...Okay, I've been sent a few PM's about the reviews so I uploaded the story in two slices for twice the fun!

**Mini squishy: **You still here? Don't even _try _to be funny...it isn't a good look.

**Squishy: **Fine, fine, I'll be quiet. Now enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis...if I did Tezuka and Ryoma would be together already.

**Warnings: **shonen-ai, angst...kind of and I think the old lady part in the sequel is kind of sad.

**

* * *

**

**Is You**

Sequel to 'The Reason' by squishy the jellyfish

_What would you think of me now? As I sit here wounded by an angel, an angel which could not possibly belong to heaven, nor could ever walk through the planes of hell…_

"I supposed you're tired after your flight, Ryoma?" The boy's manager asked.

Ryoma didn't reply.

The man smiled as he spotted the oblivious reaction on Ryoma's face as he looked back with the rearview mirror.

"_Tezuka, where are you going?" Fuji asked as he followed the flustered captain out of the locker rooms. "Practice is about to commence."_

_Tezuka hadn't bothered to change, he had simply stuffed the letter into his pocket, grabbed his bag and walked out, leaving many of the regulars at a loss._

"_Tezuka?" Fuji questioned him as he grabbed hold of his arm._

"_Let me go," Tezuka ordered, turning back to face the tensai of Seigaku._

_Fuji's eyes opened fully. "Where are you going?"_

_Tezuka didn't reply, he just glared._

_Fuji's forehead creased at his friend's lack of an answer, "Don't go after him."_

"_This is none of your concern," Tezuka snapped as he wrestled himself out of Fuji's vice like grip._

"_Tezuka!" Fuji yelled after the captain powerlessly as he watched him run out of view._

It was perfect, Tezuka mused, the rain, the soundless people in the background and the large window staring straight into the thick of the clouds. Never had he felt such an urge to cry. Namely because of the predicament he had gotten himself into. Tezuka wasn't stupid, but for some reason, the captain had gotten in a taxi and ordered to go straight to the airport, despite all of Fuji's warnings to him that Ryoma was already gone. A void, Tezuka concluded as he buried his face in his hands, it was like a void was slowly sucking him into the darkness, blinding the ever so beautifying light from view…

"Young man, are you okay?" A somewhat soothing voice came into contact with Tezuka's ears.

The captain looked up and found an elderly woman sitting next to him in the waiting area. "H-hai."

She smiled, "I was just in a very happy mood today, and wished that nobody differed."

Tezuka looked puzzled. "Differed?"

"Ah, yes. You see, my son is returning home, he had been helping out in Iraq for a while now, so you can see why I'm happy," The woman said, putting her hand on Tezuka's thigh comfortingly.

"A-ah…"

"You seem to be troubled, young man. May I ask why?" The old woman drew back her hand and rested it neatly with her other on her lap.

Tezuka cast his eyes downward. "…Someone that I cared for deeply left the country…and I fear that he won't be coming back."

"Were you both…close?"

"You could say that," Tezuka was worried, worried for his own mentality. How could he just spill these matters out to someone of no relation to him, and yet not tell his friends? It was downright despicable.

"How so?" The elderly lady was no longer gazing at the captain anymore; she had her sights set firmly straight ahead.

Tezuka hesitated for a time.

"Did you love him?"

The question came so out of the blue that Tezuka's breath hitched.

The smile returned on the woman's lips as she drew her cane out from between her knees. "Then, you should fight for him," she said before standing up as a man came to stand in front of her.

"Ma'am…we're…preparing to take your son off the plane, if you could come with me…" The male said awkwardly before bowing and turning around.

Tezuka's eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"Hush now, young man," the old woman said affectionately, her smile looking almost as if it had been forced. "I would like to go and greet my son; it has been a long time."

Tezuka's eyes remained fixed in the same position as the woman turned to follow the other man. "Y-you-"

The old woman turned to smile at the captain once more before saying, "I am happy today, because my son has _finally _returned home."

Tezuka felt a sudden twinge of pain in his chest as he watched the woman walk away, aided by her walking stick.

Oh, Ryoma…

"_This is where you'll be staying, you'll have to buy your own meals, but it's a nice place, ja, Echizen," The manager waved before turning on his heels and walking out of the small apartment._

_Ryoma's face remained expressionless as he opened the curtains to let the sunlight shine in the dark room. "New York…" he whispered under his breath as he watched the many people outside._

"I came to the American Open for a challenge, so what are you showing me?" Ryoma remarked snidely as he returned another attempt at an 'attack' by his opponent.

"Bastard…" The man murmured, _what was with this guy?_

One drive B later, Ryoma had won the match, polishing off the game in straight sets.

"Che…" Ryoma frowned as he walked to the net and shook his opponent's hand. He wasn't very popular in the U.S, but Ryoma had shown a type of 'embrace' for his behaviour and awaited hatred with open arms. Like he cared what everyone thought, screw them. The tennis star made his way over to his towel and bag but was stopped midway by a commentator wishing to interview him over his thoughts about the match.

"So, how does it feel to have cleared the preliminary round?" The man asked; an annoying grin plastered on his face.

"Fine…" Ryoma mumbled as he lifted his racquet head to his shoulder.

"You must be excited about your debut, right?" The commentator once again, stuck his blasted microphone under Ryoma's nose.

"…Mada mada dane," Ryoma replied bluntly before walking away.

"Uh, hey wait! Is that really all you wanted to say? What does that even mean anyway? We don't speak Japanese," The man called after the tennis star.

"Che…" Ryoma breathed, why was it that everyone wanted to terrorize him? He just wanted to go home…back to Karupin…back to-

"Ryoma! My Ryoma! Please sign my poster of you for me!" A fangirl screamed from the audience, waving her arms about wildly; a giant poster of yours truly in hand.

Ryoma sighed, couldn't he just have a match and not deal with the 'people-aftermath' -as he named it-afterwards? It was getting ridiculous, he hadn't so much as been in America for a week and there was already fans going after him, what was the big deal? There were plenty of people who had the skill and ability to take him down, namely Tezuka Kunimitsu, so if Tezuka had come to the American Open instead of him…would they be swooning over him too? Ryoma smirked upon that thought as he swung his bag over his shoulder and continued to ignore the commentator's questions.

And then it hit him.

It really _was _over. Ryoma's smirk dissipated slowly as the sudden realization sunk in; he had turned the captain away…forever. Ryoma frowned, why was this all becoming so much clearer now?

_He just couldn't bring himself to do it, Tezuka admitted. The past few days had been long and full of questions, mainly from a certain red-head asking about ochibi. He knew he wasn't acting like he normally did, he truly did…but he couldn't bring himself to change it, he just felt so, so…dull._

"_Tezuka, are you sure you're okay?" Oishi asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day, hell, even during classes he had leaned over and whispered the question into his ear._

"_Oishi…I'm fine," Tezuka replied, perhaps a little too strained._

_Oishi's brows furrowed, "Maybe you should take a break?"_

_Tezuka shot him a 'buchou-glare', but with less intensity, as he didn't want to push his old friend even further away than where he already was. "Oishi…"_

_The vice-captain sighed…the only other person that could worry him as much as this was Echizen! "Just remember that I'm here if there's anything, anything at all you need to talk about." Oishi smiled comfortingly._

_Tezuka hung his head, implying his affirmation. Though, he did feel slightly…guilty, one for not telling Oishi anything, and two, for to instead, burden it to a complete stranger. What had initiated this? Oh…right. His heart sunk…again, and then something began to burn. All of a sudden, Tezuka felt the need to scream, or do something strenuous or extreme. He looked at his watch…only five-minutes until practice wound up and he could go home. Tezuka clenched his fists._

For a while, the captain just stared. He just, stared at his house, as if looking for some sort of resolution to his problem. In not another minute's thought, Tezuka was making his way to the porch, opening the door, and…

"_Echizen!" A young blonde haired boy charged right up to the bewildered tennis star and punched him. "How could you?!" He seethed._

"_Kevin!" The manager restrained the blonde haired boy. "Ryoma's only going back temporarily."_

_Kevin stopped his actions and stared down at his rival, "Temporarily?"_

"_Yes."_

_Ryoma straightened himself out and stood up, readjusting his cap. "I'll be back."_

"_Do you promise?" Kevin asked._

_Ryoma smirked, "I will."_

"_You'd better," Kevin said assertively._

Tezuka's breathing pattern became quite irregular as he approached his family in the living room. There was no going back now. His grandparents were each seated on their own cushions as were his parents, apparently they were having an odd conversation about the price of bananas. "Tadaima," he said softly as he stood at the doorway.

Ayana smiled, "Welcome home Kunimitsu."

His father nodded in acknowledgement as he grandmother smiled and his grandfather merely peered up to meet his eye level.

The ever present burning of adrenaline coursed through his entire body as he continued to stand there.

"What's the matter?" His grandfather asked bluntly.

Tezuka opened his mouth, trying to force the words to come out. "I…I."

His father frowned, "What is it?"

"Kunimitsu?" Ayana questioned worryingly.

Tezuka closed his mouth for a brief second before continuing. "I'm in love," his voice, though sturdy, was trembling the slightest bit.

Ayana smiled, "That's wonderful dear, with whom?"

His grandmother smiled also.

"Good work son," Tezuka's father said cheerfully.

"…Who is it?" The captain's grandfather asked.

Tezuka felt his knees go weak as he swallowed thickly, "I'm in love…with Echizen Ryoma."

Silence…silence was met with his confession, along with the shocked faces of his parents and grandparents. A soft vibration from his pocket caused him to leave the house without another word.

"Hello?" He said as he flipped his mobile open.

"…_Buchou, it's me."_

"Echizen?" Tezuka barely stopped himself from falling over in amazement. What could Ryoma possibly want?

"_Hai, buchou, I need to ask a favor of you…meet me at the Haruno courts for a match tomorrow morning."_

And with that, he hung up.

Tezuka followed suit, but remained looking unblinkingly at his phone…had that really happened? It was definitely in character for the freshman to be so blunt…but wasn't he the one who said to forget about him? Tezuka inhaled deeply before heading back into his house, which would probably be a war-zone by now. After closing the door behind him, instant evidence of whispers stopped, as he headed into the living room, Tezuka noticed two things; one, his grand_mother _was scolding her husband, and two; his mother and father were…looking abnormally calm. The captain knew they would understand eventually, but he didn't realize just how _fast _they would accept what he was.

"Kunimitsu, don't be ashamed, we love you, whoever you may be, or whatever you are," Ayana smiled.

"I know…but," Tezuka paused as he threw a small glare at his grandfather, "I am _not _ashamed."

"As so you shouldn't," his grandmother agreed.

"Actually, now that I think of it, where has he been for a while, your friend? I haven't seen him lately," Tezuka's father asked.

Tezuka allowed a small smile play upon his lips, "Returning."

"_Wow, Mitsu, I never realized just how much you suck at these types of games…" Ryoma remarked, watching intently as his boyfriend lost another life on an arcade game._

"_Brat," Tezuka said before making himself lose on purpose, just to let Ryoma enjoy taunting him even more. _

_Ryoma burst into fits of laughter. "I'm…sorry…just…too…funny-ah!"_

_Ryoma was cut off by Tezuka's lips._

As instructed, Tezuka met Ryoma at the Haruno courts the next day with Ryuzaki-sensei as umpire.

"Buchou…" Ryoma greeted him by pulling his cap down.

"Echizen," Tezuka said.

Though, even as their hearts sank, each played the tennis match without holding back, both calling the other's name as they went for the deciding point. Tezuka ended up losing his racquet, thus making Ryoma the victor, who was, in turn, on the ground on his hands and knees, but both panting considerably.

"Game and match, to Echizen!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted.

Shortly after, cries of applause were heard from outside the fence.

"E-everyone," Ryoma exclaimed inaudibly to the Seigaku regulars and freshmen.

"Ryoma…" Tezuka said softly as he looked into the shorter boy's eyes.

"_Were you both…close?"_

Tears were now visually streaming down the freshman's face as he looked up to his captain. "Buchou…"

"_Did you love him?"_

Ryoma got up and locked eyes with Tezuka.

"_Then, you should fight for him."_

Ryoma's racquet clattered to the ground as Tezuka grabbed him into an embrace, net and all.

"I…I told them," Tezuka rasped against Ryoma's ear.

The shorter male took a while to process the statement, but was happier nonetheless when it finally did.

"And you were right…there was nothing to be embarrassed or scared about."

At that moment, Ryoma choked out a sob. "But what about the letter? I told you to forget about me, I'm no good for you..."

"_I am happy today, because my son has _finally _returned home."_

"…But I could never forget about you," Tezuka pleaded.

_**Because the reason…**_

And that was all Ryoma needed, he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and pulled him closer, thereby closing all voids in Tezuka heart and lighting up the darkness that had enveloped him. "Okay," he replied, covering Tezuka's lips with his own.

_**Is you…**_

"Wow…Tezuka-buchou and-" Taka was cut off by a rather rude Momoshiro.

"See, see? I told you!" Momo mocked.

"Thank you everyone!" Ryoma shouted from his current embrace with the captain.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

"Tadaima," Tezuka called to his family as he walked in the door.

"Welcome home Kunimitsu," Ayana shouted from the kitchen.

"Hello son…" his father murmured from the paper he was engrossed in at the table.

His grandmother smiled, "Welcome home dear."

"Your grandfather wishes to speak with you in the garden, Kunimitsu," his mother explained.

The captain gave a little nod and went to the said destination. "Grandfather?" He said as he spotted him standing in the center of the yard.

"…Kunimitsu, come here," His grandfather beckoned him.

Tezuka did as he was told. "Yes?"

"…I apologize, for my behaviour towards you," The eldest Tezuka said solemnly. "I had no right to decide how you should live your life."

Tezuka remained silent.

"But, I can't say it was easy for me to hear that my only grandson was…with another boy…"

"Ah…"

"But I respect your decision," Tezuka's grandfather said.

Tezuka let a small smile grace his lips as he hugged his grandfather. "Thank you…"

The captain's grandfather was shocked to say the least. Never had he been embraced by his grandson like this, ever. But he hugged back nonetheless and smiled.

"_So…what now?" Tezuka asked dumbly as he rained kisses all over Ryoma's face._

"_I guess I'll have to return to America to finish the Open…" _

"_Then, I'll wait for you to come back," Tezuka said almost instantly._

_Ryoma only smiled knowingly as his boyfriend turned his attention back onto his lips._

"Game, set, match, to Ryoma Echizen!" The judge called.

Ryoma smiled as he shook hands with his opponent-Lleyton Hewitt.

"Good game, Ryoma," Lleyton said.

"You too," the shorter male replied as he went off to talk with the commentator.

"Are you going to keep residing in America, Ryoma?" The man asked as he pushed the microphone up to the boy's lips.

Ryoma shook his head, a genuine smile on his lips, "I have to go back go Japan."

"Why is that?"

Ryoma smirked. "I have my reasons," he answered mysteriously.

Elsewhere, in Tokyo a certain captain was smiling. Yes, smiling.

"Oh, Ryoma..."

* * *

How was the sequel? To your liking? 

**Mini squishy: **...in your dreams.

**Squishy: **so I'm optimistic, is that bad?

**Mini squishy: **you're being presumptuous.

**Squishy: **...

Please review anyway!

**Mini squishy: **yes, so I can read all the lovely flames, MWAHAHAHAHAAA!

**Squishy: **...save me?


End file.
